


SM1LE; Scientist AU

by Maki___Roll



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Gay Robots, Half-Sibling Incest, I'm putting it as incest just in case, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Incest, Is it incest they don't have the same mom or dad?, Leon does some questionable stuff, Leon just really wants a little brother, Leon's dad is dead, Little Brother Robot, M/M, Masturbation, Robot/Human Relationships, Tags Are Hard, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki___Roll/pseuds/Maki___Roll
Summary: Robot!Hop x Scientist!LeonLeon was a young inventor who gained fame for many of his inventions. The unbreakable basketball, a key that can unlock anything and much more. But one thing he couldn’t invent was a younger brother. After Leon was 5, his parents decided they didn’t want anymore children. This didn’t bother him until he got older. Being locked up in his lab all day when he isn’t doing interviews makes someone lonely. Sometimes he would call his friends but that was never enough for him. He wanted someone that loves him and will never stop loving him, no matter what. A little brother who would love him for who he is, not what he does.(If you're not comfortable with incest, please don't read. Even Hop is a creation, they see each other as brothers and Leon has sexual feeling for his creation/brother.)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Leon was a young inventor who gained fame for many of his inventions. The unbreakable basketball, a key that can unlock anything and much more. But one thing he couldn’t invent was a younger brother. After Leon was 5, his parents decided they didn’t want anymore children. This didn’t bother him until he got older. Being locked up in his lab all day when he isn’t doing interviews makes someone lonely. Sometimes he would call his friends but that was never enough for him. He wanted someone that loves him and will never stop loving him, no matter what. A little brother who would love him for who he is, not what he does. 

Picture frames without pictures inside lined one of his shelves, all different colors. Red, white, blue, black, green and yellow. All of his smaller inventions were under the shelf, collecting dust. The only truly important object on the shelf was a human heart and brain, both in glass cases under a red cloth.

In the borderline mad scientist, held a realistic head in his arms. “You don’t know how excited I am to meet you. I hope you will never betray me and love me more than I love you…” The human size table warms up, hosting many human like parts. Leon watched the table warm up, now hugging his soon to be built brother.

After the table finishes warming up, Leon walks over to the end of it. He sets the head down into its slot. The slot had a white cloak over it so the head’s hair wouldn’t burn. Leon, overcome by excitement, starts pushing the parts together. With bolts and screws, he puts half of body parts to their matching half. 

“That should hide the wires… This and that are in place, yep, yep and yep. Everything's in place! Well, beside the hardest material I had to labor for.” Leon unmasks his two essential parts to make his new little brother feel like a human. With his bare hands, Leon takes the heart out of the frigid box. Leon lets out a slightly deranged giggle and walked over to his new brother.

“This will make you into a human. Father would be so proud of me if he was here…” Leon sets the adult sized heart into the chest. He clips two wires to the heart, sending an electric surge through the heart. It starts to throb slightly, making Leon smile.

He mutters a few more cryptic phrases under his breath while going back to the strange box. He takes out an adult sized brain. Leon blushes a dark red, imagining what he can do with his new little brother. He takes the brain back to the the table and sets it in. He connects lots of blue and green cords to the brain that were connected to two drives. Leon seals his creation’s head back up.

“Just one crank away and you’ll be in my world.” Leon hops over to a large red lever and pushes down. A large burst of electricity shocks his creation’s body, spring the boy to life. The body rises from the table, body parts jittering. Leon yanks the lever backwards, causing the electricity to silent.

“BROTHER!” Leon grin glows with joy. His little brother is here. After 5 long months of hard work, his brother is finally here. The teenaged robot rubs his human eyes.

“W-Where? Hmm?” The robot rolls his head around, causing metal plates to screech. He jumps in shock then finally sees his creator. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Leon. I am your older brother.” Leon runs up to his robot brother, injecting him with all of his affection he would muster into a single tight hug. The robot just looked around the room, just trying to find out what the hell is even going on.

“My name is…”

“Your name is Hop.” Leon finishes his sentence, still squeezing him. This would normally kill a human but luckily for both of them, Hop is made from metal. Hop tries to move his arms but stopped by the hug. 

“Well, er, where are my parents then?”

“Parents? Oh!” Leon sheepishly smiles. “They couldn’t make it.” I didn’t think he would know that people need parents… I only programmed him so he would only need an older brother!

“Ok. Now brother, can you let go of me?” Leon reluctantly lets go of his creations, still looking him in the eyes. “Thank you.”

“You have my welcomes.” Leon blushes a light pink. “Now, do you want to play with me?”

“Play? Play what?”

“Play ball.” Leon takes the unbreakable basketball off the shelf. “We shall toss this back and forth from your arms to my own arms. Then I’ll toss it back. We will do that until I decide we’re done.” Leon tosses the basketball towards Hop. Hop catches it, not flinching at all. He tosses it back by moving his hands forward and letting go.

Leon catches the fast going ball, stumbling back slightly. “I think we should take this outside. Now Hop, follow me.”

“I shall follow you.” Hop gets off the table and follows Leon. His steps were stiff but fluid enough to get him around. Leon takes him upstairs, to their home. 

“Oh, hello Leon! So, you finshe-”

“Shush!” Leon snaps at his mother who was cooking lunch for herself and Leon. He still lives with his mom, under the house. Leon takes Hop outside to the small basketball court. “We can play here. Just me and you.”

Hop nods obitenly and stands on the other side of the small court. Leon launches the ball towards Hop. His little brother catches it with ease. They keep this going for one hour straight, having fun. 

“Hey Hop, I want to show you your room. It will be all yours. You won’t have to share it at all, unlike this ball.” Leon puts the basketball to his hip. 

Hop’s eyes glow. Literally. Behind the human eye balls were to lights that turn on when he’s excited. “Really? Thank you brother!” Leon blushes in response. Before anything got weirder, Leon guides Hop into his dad’s old bedroom.

Hop quickly makes himself at home, landing on the bed. Hop hugs the pillow, feeling a sense of warmth. Leon’s blushes gets deeper, loving his little brother more than he expected he would ever love anyone. Hop made him feel a way he never felt before. Seeing his little creation happy and enjoying life… Something about that is just so enjoyable for Leon. 

Leon’s mother taps Leon on the shoulder. “Hey… Want some food?” She whispers, watching Hop hug a purple pillow. Hop’s cheeks glowed pink and his smile grew.

“Not now…” Leon whispers back. Hop runs his flesh like fingers down the pillow, absorbing the touch. The robot lets out a small sound, similar to a moan. Hop keeps touching the pillow, still blushing. Leon’s mom lets out a loud laugh, getting Hop’s attention.

“Hello miss, what do you need?” Hop blinks, still holding the pillow.

“Oh, nothing. I’ll let you two be.” The mom keeps giggling and walks away. Leon steps into Hop’s bedroom, smiling.

“So Hop, you know how people need sleep?” Hop nods. “Ok. Well after you do something for a while you need to sleep. You do that by closing your eyes and laying down. You stop thinking and fall asleep. So, can you try to do that for your big brother?”

Hop nods obediently, laying down on his bed. He shuts his eyelids and the glow from his cheeks and eyes disappears. The robot shuts down, still holding the purple pillow. Leon giggles and goes over to the nightstand. Out of the drawer was a long white wire with a huge plug. He plugs it in and connects the cord to a slot on the back of Hop’s neck.

“Sleep well little buddy. Sleep well…”


	2. Doctor

The next few days, they did the same thing. Wake up, play games, go back to sleep. Hop got pretty good at playing ball but it slowly became boring for both of them. It was to a point Leon didn't have to pay attention to catch the ball. He instead just stared at his brother, trying not to whisper his daydreams out loud.

“Brother. May we play a new game with a ending please?” Hop whispers into Leon's ear as he worked on drawing a diagram of his brother’s inner workings. Leon swerves around to face Hop. His eyes glowed blue, going with Hop’s attempt at making puppy eyes at his brother.

“Of course! Today I will teach you a new game…” Leon puts his gloved hands together. How can I find a game that ends but will bring us closer together… As Leon thought, Hop stares at Leon's eyes. His yellow eyes weren't common and didn't match the color scheme of the rest of his appearance. The only yellow thing he ever wore was a yellow baseball cap when it's sunny out but on a normal day, no yellow.

For that reason, Hop was curious in Leon's yellow eyes. Even Hop knew very little besides what Leon programmed him to already know, he knew yellow eyes were not common. And the yellow wasn't mixed with amber or anything. Just pure yellow with pitch black pupils. Even to Hop, a robot, he noticed the eyes were not very human one could say. Demonic to some extent. More and more Hop looked at Leon's eyes, more he wondered what those eyes saw.

“I got it!” Leon puts his fist to his hand. “This one is a classic. Today we shall play doctor.”

“Doctor? But I am well. And I assume you are in good health too.” Hop frowns, still slightly lost in Leon's eyes. 

“I know but there is a game version of it. Pretty much one of us is the doctor and the other one is the patient. The doctor examines the patient’s body and test if their reflexes are working. For now I will be the doctor and you'll be patient.” Leon tries not to blush madly. Finally! I can touch my little brother!

“Ok. Where shall we play?”

Almost intently Leon responds with “In my bedroom. My bed will be the operation table.” A clear drop of silvia slithers down Leon’s mouth, dreams getting closer and closer. Hop nods obediently like a dog. “Alright… Go up to my room. Doctor needs to get some tools first.” Leon waves Hop off. The second Hop closed the door, Leon let out a little squeal. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes YES!” Leon touches his own face, rubbing his cheeks. “I can finally have some real fun with my little adorable brother!” Leon’s gloved hands trail down his body to his waist. One of the black gloves slides off Leon’s sweaty hands. His hand twitches with joy and lust. Leon lets out a strange laugh as he clenches his meat septer. 

His lust continues to surge through the slightly insane inventor’s body, causing him to laugh even more. More his laugh went out, more deranged it got. To calm his laughter down Leon fingers himself through his pants. His fingers are quite long so he made it there with little effort. After a tiny bit, Leon’s laughter calms back down to panting. He hasn’t even made it to the bedroom and he’s already super horny.

Leon spins around, starting to remember why he isn’t with his little brother right now. He grabs two long black cords, both with two different ends. Leon goes up stairs, trying to act normal. Leon cracks his bedroom door open, finding Hop, hugging a pillow. 

Hop pets the pink pillow, staring at the wall all Angelia Baker style. His real eyes lay in their sockets perfectly still, not wavering a bit. Under his breath he whispers a phrase that Leon could not hear from where he was. After a few minutes of staring at his younger brother, Leon decides to finally get this show on the road.

“Hello, is your name Hop?”

Hop’s head turns towards Leon like a creepy animaltronic would see in a theme park. “Yes. My name is Hop.”

“Good then. My name is Leon. Today I will be your doctor.” Leon fully enters the room, heart racing. Leon grabs the spin chair that he used to use to jack off with and sits across from Hop. Hop looks Leon dead in the eyes, giving off zero emotion. 

“So, uhh…” Leon looks at Hop, waiting for some cue. But instead he got nothing. Just a cold blank stare. Strange. Hop has never done this before. Is he loading? I don’t really know… “Uh, first I shall check your reflexes.”

Hop shakes his head. “No… I can tell what you want. You… You want to do something to me. And I’m quite excited so hurry up and do it.” Hop’s cheeks glow a dark red. He rubs his thighs together, having his own horny thoughts.

Leon lets out a laugh, breaking character. “Been with me for less than a week and you already got me figured out!”

“Well, you are my brother.” Hop looks down, smiling. 

“I guess. Now lay down and let me fuck you already.”

“Y-Yes… M-Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For ones who don't know, Angelia Baker is the main character from Sleepaway Camp, a horror movie. She has a strange stare she has on default, making other characters call creepy. 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Also do you guys want me to write out their little 'session' or just skip it and continue with the more wholesome stuff? But anyways, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero clue why I made this. I might make a few more chapters if y'all like it and want more. It was just a random idea I got at 9pm so I acted upon it. And yes, Leon killed someone for the skin, heart and brain.


End file.
